Jealous much?
by blindredeyes
Summary: Liquor and Jealosy weren't best of friends... He heard an animalistic growl from him, "MINE" And knew, its real deal.


**A/N:** always thought, how would Jay and Jin propose. This is the finalised one. WoW. OMFG. I finally proposed my Jin.

*faint*

sorry for drama. Enjoy.

* * *

**Jealous much?**

A woman of late twenties sat at the luxurius bar of fashion week party. She was a drunken mess. Had come as a date of a fashion desginer of her boyfriend but stranded when she could not fit in his professional circle. This was her first outing with him on his professional gathering. She was feeling left out.

She sent a seething glare at his direction and downed another shot of her drink. She knew, she could hold down her liquor thanks to her animal DNA, but she too had her limit. After 10th shot she started feeling funny, after 20th a little dizzy and after 30th she lost count. As a result, bartender was hosting rather drunk, hostile lady.

She lazily turned to the bartender and gave him a sultry smile. And started a chit-chat.

"So, you...got a...girlfried?", her speech heavily slurred due to the intake of alcohol.

"Ye...yes", the bartender was quite intimadated. Good, even if she was wasted she still emitted an aura of danger.

"Make sure...that you...don't ditch...her in party...she might...find...another...bartender", she advised him smugly and didn't wait for his responce.

Turning around she glared daggers at her 'stupid' boyfriend. It had been only 25 days since her exciting escapade from Indian territory, and here she was, in a fancy party in Vienna with him. Security and secrets be damned. And the beverage was quite a thing, it made her think and see silly things. Like now she was seeing a model keep her manicured hand on his waist, as if he was her. Ohh! What would she give to rip of that arm off of her.

Well, she was entering a dangerous territory.

She looked away with the glass of sparkling liquid in her hand. She let herself ponder over her life. It was such bloody mess. And he was only thing that was right in all the screwed things. She was drunken mess, still her rational memory and thinking remained to some extend. She went back in time, rewinding last 5 yrs of her life. Is was a rocky ride. She was marked as 'most wanted' by Interpol, yet she worked with law inforcers. Those pretty little things were total clueless about her. Apart from decieving she had gained few things. She had gotten a hold of few hard copy files on her which did not exist in any computer on the Earth, well from Nakul pradyuman, son of the man under whom she worked all the years. Nakul was everything but an idiot, still she outsmarted him with narrow escapes. She gained few worderful friends there. Vineet and Purvi being on top of the list. They too were crazy like her, did silly thing with her. They fought & mocked eachother but stayed together at the time of need.

Masking her identity as sub-inspector Mrityunjay of CID Mumbai, she wiped out many crimes of the society. Got a taste of how it felt like to be cop. But when the day ended, when night fell she still was a revolt. And a terrorist in the eyes of law. She knew it was wrong to put whole city of Mumbai under threat to escape, but her surrogate family won't have it. They knew, CID team won't take actions unless the danger has passed. They did their part, and next role was hers. After a fitful escape from the country, which homed her for half decade, she was back on the soil of 'country of rising sun', her home. Finally reconceiling to him. She wept in his arms, promising to never leave in from then on.

He smiled at her and consoled that he had hoped that she would keep her promise. She had been little apathic after her deal with grim for Tasha's life back in India, but it barely showed that day. That day the whole gang was rejoicing the return of their beloved leader.

Ofcourse life in India had not been easy, being around her 'co-workers' gave her a sense of danger, keeping her alert 24/7. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy. But she was done with those kind of ruckus for the time being.

Now out of the inferno, she was happy, until he was alongside her.

He was collecting a wide berth of attention, more than herself. Dude she was a freak and no one spared a glance. Well credit goes to Pexi, for her absolute makeover. Disguise and cunningness had been her triat since early days of her life.

She turned around, scanning the crowd for him. He was in the far corner, across the dance floor, chatting with some people. Well that ends now. She was gonna steal her boyfriend back.

Grabbing a wine glass, she got down the barstool and made her way towards Jin. She was nearing the dance floor when one of the male model approached her.

"Hey beautiful", he started the conversation in lame way, maybe trying to flirt with her...

"Hi", she replied shortly.

"Would you like to dance with me", he tried to sound seductive but failed miserably.

"Sure", she didn't want to create a fuss.

Party song was screaming from the speakers. And she barely registered the song.

Her eyes, still trained on Jin, failed to notice the hungry look her dance partner was giving her. He was looking at her head to toe. Midnight Black hair, striking blue eyes, a gorgeous body, a tight fitting white off sleeve evening gown with a slit over stomach which showed off her toned ivory skin, asian doll face, well she could be pretty enjoyable in bed. Whoever was her date, he didn't care. And for added bonus, he didn't need to get her drunk, she already was.

Smirking, he laid his hands on her waist. She was instantly alert, but decided to let it pass as dance. But when his hands started to travel to other areas, she knew what was to come.

For the first time, she took a good look at her partner. Ok, from his physical appearance, he looked like an Italian. He smell like mediterranian shores. And she wrinkled her nose. His hands travelled further south, on her body. She gave him a smug smirk, that could rival that of a devil. He mistook it as her approval. She stepped closer to him, and he was impressed. It was working so smoothly. Getting closer and pressing against his body, she wishpered in his ears,

"You don't wanna go down there, baby, Your date's looking this way. And keep your hand to yourself. You don't wanna lose those arms of yours, do you?", and pressed her pointed heels on his foot. He let out a yelp of pain. She let out a low snarl, enough to scare the pervert away. And turning away, she continued across the hall on her initial mission.

She kept her eyes trained on him. He was looking quite at ease, calm. She smiled at his relaxed nature. But a frown made its way on her lips as a model kissed him and...he was not troubled. Ok it was not on lips but on cheek. Still kiss was a kiss. How dare that model kiss her Jin. She was ready to storm over there and give her a piece of mind when she saw Jin giving that model a '100 watt smile'. It was true that '1000 watt smile' was reserved for her, still it stung.

Was that jealousy? No. She did not do jealousy. She simply did not. Not even a itty-bitty tiny bit. She had more important thing to think about or do. She saw that model whisper something in his ears which earned her his laugh. Above all blasting music Night still could hear him laugh. That should have her. Was she jealous? No. Not even 1%.

Who was she kidding with?

She Was Very Much JEALOUS.

She was Seething.

She was Pissed.

It didn't help that alcohol intensified her emotions and feelings.

Wasn't that model his ex-girlfriend? Oh yeah she remembered Yuriko, his ex. Why do they look so chummy? So cozy together. Her jealousy flared.

Unknown to her, she had the glass in death grip. After too much pressure, glass finally gave in. Few shards embeded in her palm. Ignoring the pain, she stomped over to him.

She heard the conversation but her ditzy mind could not point finger at it. She called his name once, no reponce. Twice, louder, still nothing. In her fit of rage, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked backward, turning to toward her.

He let out the barrage of colourful curses until he saw his assailant.

"Night?"

"How...dare...you?", she slurred. He saw that she was heavily drunk. She was swaying heavily, was losing her footing every next second. He paniked for a moment, and grabbed her by her waist. But she continued, "How...dareyou...leave me...allalone...and...flirt with her?", she pointed accusing finger at him one moment and Yuriko next. His panic fled, replaced by amusement.

He was totally astonished by her outburst. Was his Night being possesive? Is that even possible, that too over trivial matter? It was total harmless flirt, among friends. She was never bothered by that before. He came to conclusion, ALCOHOL.

"How much did you drink, Night?", he asked gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. They would have looked breathe-taking if they were her natural white. He cupped her face in his palms and slowly ran his thumb over her left cheek.

"Dunno...I lost...countafter...30?", she let out a confused pout.

MORE THAN 30.

Not good.

Then he saw her palm. They were bleeding. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to a corner.

"How?", he showed her hand.

"I crushed...a win e...glasssss", and pretended to crush a glass. Slowly taking her palm he ran a calculating glance at those wounds. Thank goodness, they weren't deep. He only caught half of her rants. She was making wild childish gesture.

"...and Yuriko kisssssed you... Your mine. Only mine. My Man..."

"Yours?", he asked teasing her.

He was so happy. 'My Man'? She claimed him as hers? WoW. That was just... And she was getting insecure over Yuriko? She knew that he had broken up with Yuriko when he fell for her. But Night always had issues with her looks. He might have told that she was most beautiful woman in world, over thousand times, still she felt like 'Ugly Duckling' among his models.

His typical, insecure Night.

"Yes mine", she gripped his collar tighter, and snarled at his face "Only Mine"

He decide to tease and play along her. He showed his hand.

"Do I have any engagement ring on my finger? (Grabbed her hand and showed same way) Do you have any? How can you claim me like that?"

"Whattttt?", she looked puzzled.

"Night you don't have any claim on me as we are not even engaged", she let out a pained whine. Almost like a wounded animal. His heart gave a painful jolt at that.

"Engagement?", she looked at him quizzically. As if she had heard the word for the first time.

She looked at the floor.

He flashed a smile and shaked his head.

'How cute! My goodness. I can't believe this woman is mine. Mine. Mine...' but his thought was cut short when she left his shirt collar and ventured far.

'Holy shit, she's upset. Good job' he reprimand himself and tried to call her back.

"Night,,,listen,,,baby,,,I was kidding,,,Night,,,'course I'm yours,,,Are you even listening to me?Night...Night"

His newly enhanced sences picked up few unclear words like 'engage', 'ring', 'Mine'.

She walked farther away, eyes scanning floor.

'Great Jin,,,now you hurt her,,,she is drunk man,,,shoulda taken her outta here,,,but tease her and scare her away,,,where did she go now', his thought was cut short when he saw Night near the DJ. She had bend down to pick something. He got worried and started to walk toward her. He kept a mental note about rebuking the bartender. But this travel was abruptly turned around as her dragged him back to same corner with bubbly excitement.

"Night?"

"Shhhhhh"

"What happen? Whats in your hand?"

She gave a sweet smile, clinging onto him and showed him his hand.

He looked at the object.

BOLT?

She got an iron bolt?

She gave it a calculating glance. And once again went for his collar and spoke seductively, her body pressed against him, eyes sultrily looking at his with fiery intensity, as she backed him against the wall.

"Jin, You made me feel. You made me whole. You me something I was not. With you, I can conquer the world. You made me feel loved, You made me realise that I can love someone with out endangering them. You gave me everything, and I could never. I wanna make it up to you. I wanna give everything to you. You are my everything. I don't have any fancy cut ring right now. Heck, I don't have a ring at all, but I know it will work.", her lips dangerously close to his.

She took deeper breath, "Jin hakariya, you were idiot enough to love me (he gave her quizzical look) reckless enough to persue me, and lucky enough to make me love you. (Growled at his face) Now be stupid enough to marry me"

It took a whole minute for him to process the info.

WTF

She, Night, was ready to marry him? WoW? He was speechless.

"Was that a proposal Night?", he asked stunned.

"Yes", she replied stubbornly.

That was dream come true for him. But would she regret it next morning? What if it was not what she had wanted and only liquor speaking? He decided to let it be for the night. If she still keeps it, that would be best day for him. If she backs out, he would blame on alcohol and laugh it off. It would sting but thats ok. Anything for her, anything.

He closed his eyes for brief moment. She still had grip on his shirt, she banged his his head on the wall. He didn't even flinch. She tiptoed to his ear.

"You better not be thinking of rejecting me. I still have my dagger straped to my hip"

He looked at her now, "Night, this is the most idiotic and dangerous proposal I have heard till now.(lowers his lips over her ear) Lets get married"

Her eyes shined with gratitude and love. He wore that ridiculous bolt as engagement ring.

And it felt right. He heard an animalistic growl from him,

"MINE"

And knew, its real deal. A smile crept to her...

"Come'on Night", he grabbed her wrist.

"Where?", she let him led her.

"To annouce to those pretty ladies that I am a taken man. YOURS. Wrong move might cross my fiancee.", he spoke proudly.

"MINE", she whispered.

"MINE", he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** so how was that? It was intended as OS but it has special place in my heart, and if I get enough request (more than 5) then I might write another chapter, temporary ending with Jin proposing Jay with real Ring, not a bolt. Haha. So if you want next chappie get me enough request. See ya.

**Last:Read and Review.**


End file.
